Sombras del Pasado
by Inne
Summary: Durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos Inuyasha y Kagome tienen una pelea. Kagome piensa disculparse con él pero un demonio intenta atacarla y es acorralada en el peñasco de una montaña. Inuyasha llega a su rescate pero al ver que la chica es arrojada, se apresura en alcanzarla sin pensar que el destino lo pusiera a prueba de sus propios sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora _Rumiko Takahashi_. La trama de la historia por el contrario, es completamente mía que fue creado sin ánimos de lucro y con el fin de entretener.

* * *

 **Sombras del Pasado**

 **Capítulo 1: Celos**

El sol cálido del atardecer se ocultaba lentamente por el horizonte del cielo con algunas nubes, dando paso a los colores violáceos y azules de la pronta oscuridad de la noche. El peculiar grupo de seis miembros compuesto por un malhumorado medio demonio, una joven del futuro con poderes espirituales —y vestida con unas prendas cortas poco peculiares de la época en la que se encontraba—, un lindo y tierno pequeño kitsune, un monje que tenía cierta _debilidad_ por las mujeres bellas y una fuerte y hermosa exterminadora de demonios junto a una pequeña gatita de dos colas caminaban buscando alguna aldea en la que poder descansar. Ya pasaron tres días acampando fuera y necesitaban un buen descanso en un cálido futon y refugiarse de la pronta lluvia que amenazaba por desatarse... según el buen olfato canino de cierto joven con cabellos plateados y ojos dorados que había previsto durante el amanecer.

—Mira Inuyasha, ahí hay una pequeña aldea. —Le señaló Shippou quien estaba apoyado en el hombro del monje.

Antes de que alguno pudiera pronunciar palabra un sonoro ruido proveniente del cielo cubierto por nubes grises y negras se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar; seguido de una serie de rayos que cayeron en varios árboles e incluso en la aldea en la que a unos metros se encontraban dando paso a las crecientes llamas del fuego, arrasando con todo a su paso. Poco después, una lluvia torrencial los mojó de la cabeza a los pies.

—¡Tenemos que ayudar a esas personas, Inuyasha! —Exclamó Miroku al híbrido tomando su báculo y junto con Sango montada sobre Kirara —quien ya se había transformado—, salieron en dirección a la aldea.

—¡Lo sé, Miroku! —Respondió frunciendo sus cejas negras.

Algo no andaba bien, presentía que no era una tormenta cualquiera... Alguien estaba involucrado en esto pero ni Miroku, Kagome o él sintieron ninguna presencia maligna ¿Estaría equivocado?

—¿Inuyasha? —La suave voz femenina de Kagome lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Al voltearse a verla la vio empapada igual a él, sólo que su ropa prácticamente se le pego como una segunda piel dejando a la vista del hanyou una diminuta prenda que cubría... Volteó sonrojado hasta las orejas y rápidamente se quito su _haori_ y se lo colocó por sobre su cabeza sin inmutarse en mirarla, prefirió obsevar la tierra mojada que ya comenzaba a llenarse de lodo ensuciando sus pies descalzos.

—Cubrete con esto. Aunque esta mojado te ayudará a que no pesques un resfriado. —Mintió con un suave sonrojo rosa teñido en sus mejillas. No podía decirle la verdadera razón, era demasiado vergonzoso.

La joven sin entender el repentino comportamiento nervioso de su acompañante miró la prenda de color rojo que había sido puesto sobre su cabeza y después miró su ropa empapada dándose cuenta de la razón de su nerviosismo ¡Debido a la lluvia que los asoto Inuyasha había visto su...! Los colores se le subieron al rostro ¡Qué la tierra se la tragara!

—¡Siéntate! —Gritó debido la verguenza causando que Inuyasha cayera al suelo—. ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntateeee! —Exclamó eso último y se marchó corriendo. No podía verlo a la cara ahora ¡Idiota!

Mientras una silueta femenina corría hacia la aldea, con gemidos de dolor y gruñidos de enojo el medio demonio se levantó del suelo mostrando su precioso rostro de tez bronceada cubierto de lodo ¡Maldita Kagome! ¿¡Por qué demonios dijo "esa" palabra!? ¡Él sólo quería que otras personas del género masculino —incluyendo al pervetido de su mejor amigo—, no la vieran mostrando esa prenda que dejaba mucho a la imaginación!

—¡Estúpida, Kagome! —Mascullo furioso. ¡Más tarde se las iba a ver con él!

* * *

El presentimiento de Inuyasha había sido acertado, un demonio débil realizó un pacto con una bruja y obtuvo los poderes en los que implicaban los cambios de clima. Afortunadamente era tan debilucho que acabaron con la pobre existencia del demonio más rápido de lo que de imaginaron y también a la bruja que hizo el pacto. Después de ayudar a los aldeanos de ese lugar en el desastre que causó cierto híbrido de orejas caninas con sus técnicas de su espada Tessaiga, y luego de unos merecidos baños y cambios de vestimenta, Shippou, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Kirara estaban reunidos esperando el banquete que les iban a ofrecer —órdenes del terrateniente de la aldea—, en recompensación por salvarles de una tragedia.

Mientras Miroku bebía sake que le ofreció una _bella dama_ como pronunció de sus labios el monje, en menos de cinco minutos recibió una cachetada —cortesía de la señorita—, y un buen golpe del arma Hiraikotsu de Sango. Inuyasha estaba lanzando chispas por los ojos y gruñendo como un perro cabreado, aún no se olvidaba del mal rato que le hizo pasar la joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos del más exquisito chocolate. En el momento en que la discusión de la exterminadora y el monje se intensificaba cada vez más, la puerta del cuarto del banquete fue abierta dejando a la vista una figura femenina delante de ellos.

Kagome vestía una yukata de color rosa con pequeñas flores de sakuras, su cabello estaba adornado por una peineta simple pero que la dejaba ver aún más hermosa de lo que era. La mandíbula del hanyou se desencajó, frente a él estaba un auténtico ángel. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los presentes dijera palabra alguna y rápidamente el joven de ojos azules con el pelo recogido en la coleta baja se acercó a la chica tomándola abruptamente de ambas manos.

—Benditos sean mis dichosos ojos por apreciar ver a semejante preciosidad. —Halagó el hombre besando el dorso de una mano—. ¿Le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo, señorita Kagome?

—¿E-eh? —Pronunció a penas ella y luego dio un pequeño salto aturdida ¡Tenía una mano en su trasero!—. ¡Kyaaa!

—Mirokuuuu —Rugió cual bestia salvaje el medio demonio.

Iba a matarlo. ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? ¿Acaso no tenía suficiente con las aldeanas a las que le proponía un heredero? ¡Ahora él se iba a encargar de que no dejara descendencia con ninguna!

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Soy nueva en éste sitio web y quería compartirles mi primer FanFic que escribí hace unas horas. Espero me den su opinión, acepto críticas constructivas para así poder mejorar y presentarles algo decente. Trataré de mantener a los personajes lo más IC posible.

Éste capítulo es tranquilo para prepararlos a lo que se viene (drama, mucho drama) pero también comedía (eso espero).

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo ¡Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Pretendientes**

Después de perseguir a Miroku por todo el cuarto, su intención de querer golpear al monje por sobrepasaste con Kagome no se cumplió debido a la intervención de ésta.

—¡Siéntate!

¡PLAF! Todo el cuerpo del medio demonio terminó incrustado en el tatami. Inmediatamente levantó el rostro mirando con molestia a la joven.

—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, Kagome!? —Refunfuño con un tinte de enojo en sus palabras.

¿Acaso estaba a favor del monje? No, imposible... Entonces... ¿¡Por qué diablos lo mandó al suelo otra vez!? ¡Ahora sí que estaba enfadado! ¡Esto era el colmo!

—Porque Sango ya se encargó de ello. —Le respondió observando ambos a su amiga como golpeaba y tironeaba de las orejas al pobre Miroku.

Bueno, tenía un punto a favor. Sango le ahorró el que dejara hecha una pasa triturada al pobre monje, ahora lo compadecía. Había que tener una semejante paciencia —cualidad que no era su mejor aliado—, para soportar el poderoso carácter de la exterminadora. Y si lo pensaba con mayor detalle, él también tenía que soportar las escapadas furtivas de Kagome a su época para ir a ese lugar llamado instituto donde varias veces la espió por la ventana del edificio escondido en un árbol cercano, sólo que ella nunca lo notaba. Bueno sí, hubo una vez en la que lo _descubrió_ y lo _mandó_ al suelo estrellando su rostro en la tierra del patio. Desde esa vez se priorizaba que no lo viera que la seguía cuando estaba aburrido en el templo. Además, las groserías que solía decirle sobre su persona, los gritos e insultos que a diario se decían, las pequeñas riñas con el pequeño Shippou por comerle su porción de comida... y todo eso le llevaba a un objetivo: un tono de voz amenazante, una palabra pronunciada por su boca y él terminando con la cara _comiendo tierra_. Otra cosa que notó mientras la vigilaba —y velaba—, por la seguridad de la adolescente de quince años, era que cierto chico de cabellos cortos castaños y ojos del mismo color que asistía o más bien, invadía el territorio que era de su _propiedad_ desde el punto de vista del hanyou, y aquello lo exasperaba en demasía.

Sabía que estaba interesado en Kagome, sólo que recientemente de dio cuenta de ello. En esos instantes tenía las mismas sensaciones que aparecían cuando el _lobucho_ de Kouga le coqueteba delante de sus narices a la sacerdotisa del futuro sin importarle que estuviera presente. Pero la pregunta que le venía a la mente es... ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos? ¿Por qué los tenía? Cuando Kikyou le dijo que los sentimientos del corazón de Onigumo seguían latente dentro de Naraku le causó repugnancia y asco. Ahora sentía algo parecido... sólo que no podía controlar ese malestar y las ganas de arrojarse al roñoso lobucho y también dejarle en claro a ese humano debilucho que Kagome era sólo suya y de nadie más.

 _«Suya»_ Inconscientemente una curva arrogante se formó en sus labios. Qué bien sonaba esa palabra... ¡Momento! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Desde cuándo sentía que le pertenecía de ésa manera? ¡Estabamos hablando de Kagome, por amor a buda! La misma niña que lo sacaba de quicio y peleaba a diario, la misma que lo mandaba al suelo cada vez que se le antojara...

—Espero disfruten del banquete. —La voz masculina de alguien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró directamente a la persona que habló.

Inspeccionó de pies a cabeza al joven delante suyo que era acompañado de las sirvientas del Palacio de esa aldea que salvaron anteriormente. Llevaba una hakama de color azul, el obi era del mismo color y haori de color blanco. Su rostro jovial y llamaba la atención a cualquiera que lo mirara, sólo que su tez era blanca y los ojos verdes como las preciadas joyas enmarcadas por finas y masculinas cejas negras. Había que admitirlo, era bastante apuesto... ¿Y eso a él qué le importaba? Pensar demasiado en los hombres que se fijaron en Kagome lo estaban afectando de algún modo u otro.

 _«—Bah, tonterías. —pensó Inuyasha sin darle importancia»_

Todos observaron como las sirvientas del Palacio colocaban los cuencos y los platillos que cenarían en ese día. Al terminar se inclinaron ante ellos y su señor y se retiraron. Los seis quedaron solos con el terrateniente.

—Nuevamente les agradezco por la ayuda que dieron al exterminar con ese demonio y esa bruja —Otra cosa para agregar, tenía una voz profunda que seguro enloquecía a las jóvenes de este lugar—. Desde hace varios meses que causaba estragos en mi territorio y no sabía a quién acudir, ya que la aldea de exterminadores al cual acudí lamentablemente ya no existe. —Dijo con pesar.

Disimuladamente vió de reojo a Sango, quién sus ojos los tenía cristalinos y la mirada cabizbaja. A su lado, Miroku apoyó su brazo en el hombro de la muchacha para darle apoyo.

—Muchisímas gracias a usted por darnos hospitalidad esta noche. —Agradeció Kagome con su típica sonrisa amable—, Y pues, con respecto a lo que acaba de decir... déjeme decirle que aquí tenemos a una sobreviviente de esa aldea que menciona, su alteza. —Se acercó a su mejor amiga y la abrazo por los hombros mientras el hombre las miraba confundido—. Su nombre es Sango, su alteza. —Aclaró—, y ella con su pequeño hermano menor son los únicos que provienen de allí.

—Oh. Le doy mis condolencias, Sango-san. —La vió con tristeza—. Conocí a su padre y fue un gran hombre. Lo siento. —Se acercó hacia ellas, se sentó al estilo seiza y se inclinó levemente ante ambas mujeres.

Luego de ello, el terrateniente se levantó ayudando a Kagome a hacerlo también para que volviera a sentarse a su puesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el medio demonio quien fruncio las cejas molesto. Antes que la joven se sentara al lado del hanyou el shōgun la detuvo.

—Disculpe, sacerdotisa Kagome... —La llamó e Inuyasha fruncio más las cejas arrugando su frente, una clara señal de enfado. Estaba completamente en desacuerdo que la llamara, presentía que una bomba iba a ser lanzada. En cambio la aludida se dio la vuelta al ser llamada—. Quisiera decirle que he ordenado que a usted le asignaran ese kimono que lleva puesto, ya que cuando lo vi por primera vez sabía que si lo usara le sentaría de maravilla. Ideal para una joven sacerdotisa hermosa como lo es usted. —Dicho esto último se despidió con un ademán.

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio sorprendidos y rápidamente observaron a la figura femenina que recibió semejante piropo —no había sido por parte de cierto monje con la _mano larga_ —, y sabiendo de ante mano que no salía de la impresión, seis pares de ojos se dirigieron a cierto joven con cabellos plateados y orejas caninas. Su frente arrugada, los párpados cerrados y la mandíbula tensa indidicaron el enojo y cierta pizca de _celos_ por su parte, sólo que era tan orgulloso y caprichoso que no lo admitía. Rugiendo como una bestia salvaje miró a la chica de sedosos cabellos azabaches y ojos chocolates viéndola con la vista fija en el tatami y las mejillas tenidas de un suave sonrojo, eso lo enfureció ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía!? Y por encima de todo... ¿Frente de sus narices!? Estaba claro que tenía interés en Kagome pero eso no lo iba a permitir ¡Primero que sobrepasara sobre su cadáver! ¡Ella era suya! ¡Y no iba a permitir que un joven terrateniente de pacotilla con un simple halago le quitara lo que por _derecho_ le pertenecía! ¡No señor! Al diablo con los fragmentos de Shikon y Naraku ¡Esto tenía mayor prioridad!

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola! Les traje el segundo capítulo como lo prometí. Cabe destacar que éste capítulo no terminó como lo esperaba, quería ya meter de lleno el giro que daría a nuestros protagonistas: Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero decidí dejarles con las ganas y plasmarlo en el capítulo siguiente xD (supongo)

Wow muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior: **Nigellic, LovemissA y Saraya de Usui** ¡Les agradezco de todo corazón que me dieran su apoyo! Espero que les haya gustado esta actualización. También aquellos que me agregaron a sus lista de follows ¡Comenten! No lleva mucho tiempo y me alegrarían aún más ;)

Si notan algún error o disconformidad, me avisan y lo modifico :)

Nos estamos leyendo.

Bye bye.


End file.
